Happy Ending!
by Sorayablue
Summary: Was geschah wirklich, nachdem Justin nach New York ging in der allerletzten Folge? Spoiler, da der Oneshot an die 5. Staffel anschliesst. BrianJustin


Hallo ihr Lieben,

na gut, absolute Spoiler-Gefahr für alle. Dies ist mein persönliches Ende für die allerletzte Folge... also Staffel 5. Wie konnte es so enden? Demnach hier mein Vorschlag... ich hoffe es gefällt euch,

eure Sora

* * *

Das Einschlafen fiel ihm in der großen Stadt am schwersten. Es lag dabei nicht unbedingt am lauten Verkehr und dem Lärm auf den Straßen vor dem Fenster, das für New-York-Verhältnisse billigen Appartements, welches er gemietet hatte. Auch nicht an seinem Mitbewohner, dem es Spaß machte jede Nacht ein anderes Mädchen abzuschleppen, welches dann die halbe Nacht laut stöhnte und schrie.

Es war eher so, dass er seinen Schlaf, seine Ruhe verloren hatte. Wobei verloren nicht das richtige Wort war. Er wusste, wo sie war, sein Ruhepunkt, sein Leben ja sogar seine Inspiration. Ja sicher, New York war eine überwältigende Stadt und besonders für seinen Traum, seine Karriere genau das Richtige. Wenn er sich als Künstler einen Namen machen wollte und seine Werke in den großen Galerien ausgestellt werden sollten, musste er hier sein. Nur verlor das mit jeder schlaflosen Nacht in New York seinen Reiz. Er vermisste Pittsburgh, vermisste seine Familie, vermisste seine Freunde und noch mehr vermisste er Brian. Brian, der alles für ihn aufgegeben oder eher geopfert hätte.

Es war noch immer schmerzhaft an ihn zu denken und vor allem das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen, wie er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Allein auf dem großen Bett, in dem Loft, in Pittsburgh. Als er damals ein letztes Mal auf ihn gestarrt hatte, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Brian aufwachte und ihn bat zu bleiben. Justin war sich sicher, dass er nicht gegangen wäre. Verdammt sei die Kunstwelt. Was war die schon gegen die Liebe seines Lebens?

Natürlich hatten sie alle Recht. Es war seine Chance und es könnte sein, dass er es eines Tages bereute nicht den Versuch gewagt zu haben in New York Fuß zu fassen. Aber dies war nicht der Grund, wieso er gegangen war. Er hatte Brians Unbehagen gefühlt, seine Bindungsangst oder eher die Angst, dass ihre Ehe wie ein Gefängnis für ihn werden könnte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war das absolut tödlich für ihre Zukunft.

Nun war er hier in New York. In den ersten Tagen hatte er nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte und hatte sich eher eingelebt bei Daphnes Cousin, tagsüber Galerien und nachts Clubs besucht. Es war eher Zufall, dass einer der Galeriebesitzer auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und sich an dem Artikel im ArtForum erinnerte. Für Justin war es der Einstieg. Als 'Lückenbüßer' für einen kurzfristig abgesprungenen Künstler diente er und konnte so einige seiner Arbeiten in der Galerie ausstellen lassen.

Er hatte keine Show für sich, aber es war mehr als er sich in der kurzen Zeit erträumt hatte. Am gleichen Tag noch hatte er seine Mutter, Daphne und auch Debbie angerufen, um ihnen davon zu berichten. Danach hatte er stundenlang auf das Telefon gestarrt, sich immer wieder fragend, ob er auch Brian einladen sollte. Nur letztendlich die Nummer wählen konnte er nicht. Sie hatten seit seinem Verlassen nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Vielleicht war es auch das Beste, eine klare Trennung. Kurz und schmerzlos. Nur war es das nicht für Justin.

Bei der Eröffnung, zu der nicht nur seine Schwester, Mutter, mitsamt Freund, Debbie, Carl und Daphne erschienen, sondern auch Emmett und Ted, war er immer wieder versucht einen der Anwesenden nach ihm zu fragen. Aber lediglich Daphne rutschte heraus, dass Brian dabei war das Babylon neu zu eröffnen. Dabei musste Justin innerlich lächeln. Brian Kinney und sein 'Spielzeug'. Ansonsten schien es, als gäbe es ihn nicht für die anwesenden Personen und Justin fragte sich, ob dies auch andersherum in Pittsburgh so war.

Die Ausstellung war für ihn ein Erfolg. Einige seiner Stücke wurden zu einem guten Preis verkauft und er bekam sogar Angebote für eine eigene Show. Er hatte nun auch mit seinem gesparten Geld für Rage genug, um sich ein eigenes Studio zu mieten. Die Suche erwies sich nicht als einfach und es brauchte ihn ein paar Monate und vor allem Geduld, bevor er das richtige fand.

Nur konnten das richtige Licht, die richtige Umgebung und die besten Künstlerartikel nicht für seine Inspiration sorgen. Sicher, er zeichnete, aber sogar für ihn waren die Bilder depressiv, dunkel und sagten immer das gleiche aus. Das er einsam war. Nicht das er nicht genug Chancen hatte. Menschen hatte er viele kennen gelernt und viele hätten sicher gute Freunde werden können, wenn Justin sie nur an sich gelassen hatte.

Zu seiner ersten eigenen Show lud er niemanden ein. Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Zum einen sah man ihm von Weiten an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er hatte stark abgenommen, seine Schlaflosigkeit war ihm schon lange anzusehen und sogar ein unerfahrener Mensch konnte in seinen Bildern erkennen, dass der Künstler nicht sehr glücklich war. Wie es aber schien gefiel es den Kritikern und eine Show jagte die nächste. Um mit dem neuen 'Ruhm', den Shows und auch Anfragen für Interviews klar zu kommen, besorgte er sich Agenten.

Maria Holden war die Auserwählte. Eine Frau mitten in den Vierzigern, die ihn wie einen Sohn behandelte, aber dennoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass er sich immer mehr zurückzog.

Letztendlich überraschte es ihn, dass es ein Jahr dauerte, bis er unter Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und wieder in einem Krankenhaus aufwachte. Einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Justin daran erinnert, wie er nach seinem Koma aufgewacht war. Nur lag dieses Mal nicht der Kopf seiner Mutter auf dem Bett, seine Hand in der ihren. Er war allein im Raum, allein in New York.

"Mr. Taylor, können sie mich hören?" Fragte eine junge Krankenschwester. Etwas verschwommen sah er ihr Gesicht und er nickte einfach. "Sie hatten einen Schwächeanfall. Einen Augenblick bitte, ich hole einen Arzt. Dr. Feldner wird ihnen dann alles erklären." Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, ehe die Schwester mit einem älteren Mann in Arztkittel den Raum betrat.

"Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob sie so schnell wieder aufwachen, Mr. Taylor", sagte der Arzt und stellte sich dann mit Namen vor.

'Was ist passiert?" Fragte Justin mit etwas belegter Stimme.

"Sie sind körperlich vollkommen erschöpft und zusammengebrochen. Als der Notarzt in der Galerie eintraf, gab man ihnen ein Medikament, auf welches sie allergisch reagierten. Danach brachte man sie selbstverständlich sofort zu uns ins Krankenhaus. Zu ihrem Glück haben sie das Gegenmittel gut vertragen", erklärte Dr. Feldner in Ruhe.

"Wie lange bin ich hier?" Er versuchte sich etwas in dem Krankenbett aufzurichten und war erleichtert, als ihm die Schwester etwas dabei half.

"Nur ein paar Stunden. Ihre Agentin hat bereits ihre Familie informiert und wie ich hörte, ist ihre Mutter unterwegs." Daraufhin seufzte der Blonde genervt auf. Fast ein Jahr war er allen Besuchen aus dem Weg gegangen und nun? Aber eine Chance hatte er noch.

"Wann kann ich wieder nach Hause?"

"Sie sollten zumindest noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben. Danach rate ich ihren zu unbedingter Bettruhe in ihrem Zuhause. Und das nicht allein. Sie sind stark unterernährt und haben sich mit ihrem unverantwortlichen Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Körper bereits in Lebensgefahr gebracht."

"Mir geht es gut, Doktor. Was muss ich tun, damit ich jetzt entlassen werde?" Justin richtete sich selbst auf und schwang seine Beine über die Seite. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht weit kommen würde, aber hier bleiben würde er auf keinen Fall.

"Mr. Taylor, ich kann sie nicht mit gutem Gewissen entlassen und..."

"Ich bin erwachsen und möchte einfach nur noch nach hause. Machen sie meine Papiere fertig!" Befahl er schon fast.

"Auf ihre Gefahr, Mr. Taylor, aber sie sollten sich so schnell wie möglich mit ihrem Hausarzt in Verbindung setzen", sagte er, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand und dabei einige Anweisungen an die Krankenschwester gab, welche ihm folgte.

Fluchend stellte sich Justin mit Hilfe des Bettes als Stütze auf seine beiden Füße. Er konnte sich kaum darauf halten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das hässliche Krankenhaushemd und hielt Ausschau nach seiner eigenen Kleidung. Im Gegenüber liegendem Schrank, den er mit wackelnden Schritten erreichte, fand er sie schließlich.

Es dauerte lange, ehe er wieder angekleidet war und gerade als er den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes schloss, marschierte eine wütende Maria Holden in das Zimmer.

"Justin Taylor, du wirst deinen Hintern sofort wieder in das Bett bewegen." In ihrer Hand wedelte ein Stück Papier, was wohl seine noch nicht unterschriebenen Entlassungsunterlagen enthielt.

"Ich werde meinen Hintern nach Hause bewegen und in mein Bett gehen." Er schnappte nach den Blättern und riss sie ihr aus der Hand. Er hatte Recht, es waren seine Entlassungspapiere.

"Liebling, du bist gestern wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden gefallen. Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich einfach dabei stehe und mir das noch länger ansehe. Ich mache mir genug Vorwürfe, dass ich das nicht schon früher beendet habe, aber nun ist Schluss. Ich habe deine nächste Show auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben."

"Du hast kein Recht dazu. Die Verträge waren unterschrieben!"

"Ich habe jedes Recht, wenn mein Schützling sich selbst mit seinem Verhalten umbringt."

"Gut, dann sieh dich als gekündigt an", zischte er. In seiner Tasche, die er ebenfalls im Schrank fand, suchte er einen Stift heraus und unterzeichnete die Papiere.

"Du kannst mich vielleicht als Agentin kündigen, aber nicht als Freundin oder eher Menschen, der sich um dich sorgt. Deine Mutter ist halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge und ist sicher jeden Moment hier." Wie auf Stichwort huschte Jennifer Taylor in den Raum und zog sofort ihren Sohn in die Arme. Justin war sich sicher, sie verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit Debbie, denn ihre Umarmung war schon fast knochenbrecherisch.

"Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz", fragte sie. Als sie ihn los ließ, ging sie einen Schritt zurück um einen vollständigen Blick davon zu bekommen, wie ihr Sohn aussah. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

"Danke, Mum, genau das brauche ich jetzt." Meinte er leichthin und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Du bist ja fast nur noch Haut und Knochen", sagte sie entsetzt.

"Ich war schon immer schlank."

"Sehr schöne Ausrede, Justin", warf Maria ein. Jennifer wandte sich von ihrem Sohn ab, um die Frau zu begrüßen.

"Sie müssen Mrs. Holden sein. Es freut mich, sie endlich kennen zu lernen, wenn auch unter diesen Umständen."

"Nennen sie mich ruhig Maria und die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht schon vorher gemeldet hatte, aber sie wissen, wie stur er sein kann."

"Oh, seitdem er ein Baby ist. Immer musste er seinen Dickkopf durchsetzen. Entweder das oder gar nichts und sagen sie ruhig Jennifer." Erzählte seine Mutter der Frau lächelnd.

"Wenn ihr fertig seid, euch über meinem Kopf hinweg zu unterhalten, würde ich gerne gehen."

"Du wirst schon entlassen?" Fragte Jenn überrascht.

"Natürlich nicht. Er entlässt sich selbst. Nicht das ich es ihm verdenken kann, denn Krankenhäuser sind furchtbar, aber selbst der Arzt sagt, dass eine weitere Nacht zur Beobachtung ratsam wäre." Mischte sich Maria ein.

"Ich hasse Krankenhäuser", sagte Justin und sah bittend zu seiner Mutter.

"Okay, Liebling. Ich rufe nur eben ein Taxi und wir fahren zu dir..."

"Ich kann auch alleine nach Hause fahren. Ich bin 23 Jahre alt."

"Lass mich ausreden", sagte Jennifer und ihr Ton klang ernst. Egal was sie wollte, es war klar, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Wir fahren zu dir, holen deine Kleidung und besorgen uns einen Flug zurück nach Pittsburgh. Ich denke, Maria wird deine Termine verschieben können, bis du wieder gesund bist."

"Natürlich, Jennifer. Ich kümmere mich gleich einmal um alles", kam ihr Maria sofort zur Hilfe und nahm Justin die unterschriebenen Unterlagen für seine Entlassung ab, noch bevor Justin die Tragweite der Entscheidung seiner Mutter klar war. Zurück nach Pittsburgh, nach Hause... zu Brian. In seinem Herzen spürte er die Sehnsucht danach. Wieder dorthin wo er aufgewachsen war, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen, im Diner zu essen und im Babylon die halbe Nacht zu tanzen. Und vor allem nur Brian zu sehen. Aber er wusste auch, wenn er jetzt zurück fahren würde, gäbe es nichts, was ihn wieder nach New York brachte.

"Mum, ich denke nicht..."

"Mir ist klar, dass du nicht nachgedacht hast, Justin", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter und klang, als würde sie zu einem ungezogenen Kind sprechen. "Wir alle machen uns seit Monaten Sorgen um dich. Von selbst meldest du dich nicht und speist alle mit Ausflüchten ab. Enttäuscht besonders Debbie und mich damit, dass du nichts von deinen Ausstellungen erzählst. Ich habe aus Zufall von Lindsay von deiner letzten erfahren. Und ich rede gar nicht davon, dass du bis zur Erschöpfung arbeitest. Ich sehe nun auch, wieso du keine Fotografen zu nah an dich heran lässt oder erst recht keinen aus deiner Familie. Wie auch immer, es ist egal was du sagst, ich werde dich zurück nach Hause mitnehmen und dort nicht solange weg lassen bis du etwas mehr Gewicht auf den Knochen hast und nicht mehr wie eine wandelnde Leiche aussiehst. Deine Wangen sind total eingefallen und der Glanz in deinen Augen fehlt vollkommen", sagte sie entschieden.

Justin blieb ruhig. Was sollte er auch sagen? Immerhin hatte seine Mutter doch Recht, er sah furchtbar aus und genauso ging es ihm auch. New York war ein Fehler gewesen, jedenfalls für sein Privatleben und seine Gesundheit.

Als Maria wiederkam, hatte sie sich nicht nur um die Entlassung gekümmert, sondern auch ein Taxi und zwei Flüge nach Pittsburgh mit der nächsten Maschine besorgt. Justin wehrte sich nicht und saß drei Stunden später im Flieger zurück nach Hause. Gesprochen hatte er zuletzt im Krankenhaus, aber seine Mutter schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Was wohl an ihrer Erleichterung lag, dass er so leicht nachgegeben hatte.

"Wieso?" Fragte sie mit einem Mal und er musste nicht nach haken, worum es ihr ging.

"Es war ein Fehler." Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

"Du hast es dir so sehr gewünscht. Nach New York zu gehen, dort zu malen und Karriere zu machen."

"Aber das was ich wirklich wollte, ist nicht in New York", erwiderte er einfach, den Blick nicht vom Bullauge abwendend. Draußen war es tiefschwarze Nacht und eigentlich sah er nur sein Spiegelbild.

"Wenn es dir hilft, so gut geht es ihm auch nicht. Obwohl er es besser verstecken kann als du." Sie griff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Justin war sich später nicht sicher, ob die Berührung oder die Worte ihm mehr Trost bereiteten.

"Wo ist Molly?" Fragte Justin als er bei seiner Mutter ins Haus eintrat und dort nur Stille vorfand.

"Bei eurem Vater. Sie verbringt eine Woche mit ihm und seiner Freundin auf Hawaii. Ich glaube, sie ist nur gefahren wegen dem Urlaubsort und weil er auch ihre beste Freundin mit eingeladen hat", scherzte seine Mutter. Justin und seine Schwester waren zwar keine dicken Freunde, aber seitdem sie gehört hatte, dass er sogar ihren großen Bruder verhaften ließ, hatte sie nur noch Abneigung für ihren Vater. Es bedarf immer viel Überredungskunst den Teenager zu einem Treffen zu überreden.

"Was möchtest du essen, Liebling? Das Zeug im Flugzeug konnte man ja kaum Nahrung nennen", sagte sie und ging schon voran in der Küche, warf aber noch einen Blick zurück.

"Ich möchte nichts, danke", erwiderte er und bemerkte schon seinen Fehler, als er in ihre Augen sah. Sie verbrachte wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Debbie! "Ist egal." Seine Mutter nickte zufrieden mit der Antwort und begann scheinbar wahllos Schränke zu öffnen und Utensilien hinaus zu holen. Er hielt es für sinnlos ihr zu erklären, dass es spät in der Nacht war und Essen eigentlich zu dieser Uhrzeit ungesund war. Stattdessen setzte er sich an die Theke und beobachtete sie stumm.

Er stocherte mehr in dem von seiner Mutter gezauberten Mahl, als dass er aß, aber sie schien zufrieden als sie ihn ins Bett entließ. Schlafen tat er in einem Gästezimmer, welches er damals schon nach dem Vorfall mit Chris Hobbes genutzt hatte. Nur besaß es jetzt mehr den Charakter eines Zimmers für Besucher. Unpersönlich bis auf ein Bild an der Wand, welches wie er lächelnd feststellte von ihm war. Es war schon etwas älter und eine Zeichnung von seiner Mutter, Molly und ihm selbst. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte, auch sich selbst mit hinein zu zeichnen.

Seine Tasche hatte seine Mutter auf das Bett gestellt, als wäre er zu schwach für das Tragen und er stellte sie einfach auf die Seite. Bis auf seine Unterhose zog er sich aus und krabbelte ins Bett. Er war nicht wirklich müde und schlafen konnte er erst recht nicht, aber er war ruhiger, als er es je in New York gewesen war. Immerhin war er zu Hause. "Zumindest fast', flüsterte er leise.

Wann er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, wusste er nicht mehr, aber er fühlte sich etwas besser am nächsten Morgen. Das er nicht in seinem Appartement war oder sogar im Studio, in dem er oft seine Nächte verbracht hatte, wurde ihm klar, als er mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen fast gegen den Kleiderschrank lief. Schließlich fand er das gesuchte Bad und machte ohne großen Blick in den Spiegel seine Morgenwäsche. Er wusste auch so, wie er aussah.

Mit frischer Kleidung tapste er nach unten in die Küche, in der es nach einem wirklich reichhaltigen Frühstück roch. Speck, gebratene Eier, Toast, Waffeln und auch Pfannkuchen standen auf dem Küchentisch.

"Erwartest du noch Besuch?" Fragte er seine Mutter, die mit dem Rück ihm zugewandt am Herd stand. Sie zuckte bei seinen Worten leicht zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Morgen Liebling. Ich wusste nur nicht, was du möchtest. Wir können auch gerne ins Diner zu Debbie. Sie erwartet dich schon."

"Ich dachte, ich soll Bettruhe einhalten?" Fragte Justin, offensichtlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken nach einem Jahr wieder ins Liberty Diner zu gehen.

"Das eigentlich schon, aber hier stehst du unter Beobachtung." Er vermied jeden Kommentar. Sie hatte recht, hier stand er unter Beobachtung, denn hier war er nicht der Mann und Künstler, sondern eher der Junge, Sunshine oder auch Baby wie Emmett ihn nannte. „Komm, setz dich und iss was."

"Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?"

"Ich habe mir für heute frei genommen. Karen zeigt den Smiths das Haus", sagte sie und winkte ab. Natürlich hatte Justin ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn immerhin würde ihre Kollegin dadurch die Provision einheimsen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Jennifer also damit Justin jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und ihn zu bemuttern. Der junge Mann war davon mehr als nur genervt und wünschte sich in sein ruhiges Studio oder zumindest fort von hier. Aber die erste Chance bekam er erst am nächsten Tag, als seine Mutter zu einem Verkaufstermin mit einem jungen Ehepaar fuhr.

All seinen Mut sammelnd fuhr er zur Mittagszeit mit einem Taxi ins Diner. Es war voll wie immer und schon vor der Tür hörte er Debbie jemanden die Leviten lesen. Sich auf das schlimmste gefasst machend, trat er ein.

Es schien, als hätte sich hier nichts geändert. Das gleiche Aussehen, die gleichen Gerüchte, die gleichen Geräusche und auch viele bekannte Gesichter fand er vor, was ihn irgendwie beruhigte. Es ließ ihn mehr 'daheim' fühlen. Er sah keinen der Jungs, lediglich Debbie hinter dem Tresen, laut und lachend. Langsam näherte er sich und stand schon fast vor ihr, als sie ihn endlich bemerkte.

"Hallo Deb", sagte er lächelnd und wartete nicht vergeblich auf das schon eher geschriene "Sunshine" und die feste Umarmung, als sie sich erst einmal um den Tresen zu ihm gekämpft hatte.

"Geht's dir gut? Hast du schon was gegessen? Natürlich nicht, setz dich hin, ich hol dir was", sagte sie und drückte ihn vor sich auf einen Stuhl, ehe sie fort rauschte und einen Moment später mit einem umfangreich gefüllten Teller wiederkam.

"Hey, ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf mein Essen", rief jemand hinter Justin lautstark. Offensichtlich war er noch nie hier im Diner, dachte Justin grinsend.

"Und du wartest noch eine weitere, Süßer, wenn du nicht deine Klappe hältst", rief sie zurück. "Hier, iss, Sunshine. Du siehst so dünn aus."

"Wieso will jeder mich zum Essen zwingen, seitdem ich hier bin. Ich habe in zwei Tagen mehr gegessen als in den letzten zwei Monaten", sagte er. Eigentlich war dies scherzend gemeint, aber mit sehr viel Wahrheit. Hinzu kam, dass Debbie wahrlich nicht darüber lachen konnte.

"Und ich hoffe das bleibt auch so. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du wieder dein altes Gewicht bekommst und nicht aussiehst wie ein Hungerharken." Damit kniff sie ihn in seine etwas eingefallenen Wangen und überließ ihm seinen Essen, um sich den anderen Kunden zuzuwenden.

Er aß den Teller nicht leer, aber scheinbar genug, dass sie ihn ohne murren später mitnahm. Natürlich nicht ohne eine ihrer Zitronenschnitten vor seiner Nase stehen zu lassen, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Er hatte ein paar Bisse zu sich genommen, als er mit einem 'Baby' von Emmett in die Arme gerissen wurde.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in der Stadt bist", sagte Emmett ganz begeistert und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Bin ein paar Tage zum ausruhen hier." Das Schnaufen von Debbie, die gelauscht hatte, überhörte er einfach.

"Du siehst aber dünn aus, oder ist das der neue Chic in New York? Nichts gegen neue Mode, aber das steht dir gar nicht."

"Das dachte ich auch, aber Debbie hilft mir, damit ich zu meinem alten Stil zurückkehre", erklärte er ihm lachend.

"Hast du schon die anderen gesehen? Michael und Ben wollten eigentlich zum Mittag kommen und normalerweise ist Hunter auch schon hier und macht seine Hausaufgaben. Oh, und Ted auch, wenn der Drachen ihn mal raus lässt."

"Drachen?" Fragte Justin und hoffte seine Stimme klang nicht zu interessiert.

"Weißt schon, dein Ex-Verlobter, groß, dunkel, gut aussehend und von Beruf Arschloch."

"Seit wann nennt ihr Brian einen Drachen?"

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne, Honeycutt", kam es hinter ihnen und Justin fuhr bei der Stimme ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ähm... Hi Brian... ich muss dann mal... ähm, grüß Ted von mir. Bye", sagte Emmett und verschwand.

"Du hast ihn verscheucht", sagte Justin und sah das erste Mal Brian an. Er hatte sich nicht verändert in dem Jahr. Wenn überhaupt, sah er noch besser, begehrenswerter und heißer aus. Es fiel ihm schwer, ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen, seine Finger durch das dichte dunkle Haar zu fahren und die Haut des anderen zu schmecken, jeden Millimeter mit seinen Händen zu erkunden.

"Was machst du hier?" Fragte Brian ohne jede Begrüßung und ließ sich auf den eben noch von Emmett beanspruchten Platz nieder.

"Familientreffen?"

"Sehr wahrscheinlich nach einem Jahr Abwesenheit." Wie Justin fand, kam das ziemlich vorwurfsvoll rüber, aber in den braunen Augen war davon nichts zu lesen. "Was muss man hier tun, um eine Tasse Kaffee zu bekommen?" Fragte er in Richtung Debbie, die schon sehr auffällig sie beide belauschte.

"Höflich fragen", war die Antwort, aber auch ohne ein weiteres Wort goss sie ihm eine ein und ließ sie allein.

"Wie ist New York so?" Justin senkte den Blick und schwankte zwischen Lügen und Wahrheit. Er entschied sich für das, womit er bei Brian immer am besten gefahren war.

"Nichts gegen Pittsburgh."

"So gut?"

Nein, so schlecht. Eine große Stadt mit vielen einsamen Menschen. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er sich durch sein Haar und fühlte nun das erste Mal richtig Brians Blick auf sich ruhen. Es war ihm unangenehm wie er seinem schmalen Körper rauf und runter wanderte.

"Schon was gegessen?" Fragte Brian und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche hervor.

„Wieso ist das eine der ersten Fragen die mir jeder stellt'?"

„Und da wollte ich dich gerade zu einem Date einladen, Sunshine", erwiderte Brian ohne seine Frage zu beantworten, mit der Zunge in der Wange.

"Hast du eben das D-Wort gesagt?" Justin tat scheinbar schockiert und sein gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war so angenehm zusammen mit Brian. Fast so als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Fast, den trotz des lockeren Gespräches spürte er, dass noch immer eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen war. Ungestellte Fragen, wie warum sich keiner der Beiden bei dem anderen gemeldet hatte.

"Komm schon", sagte er statt dessen und zog Justin am Shirt mit sich. Dabei wählte er mit ein paar Klicks eine Nummer. "Cynthia, ich bin's. Sag meine Termine für heute ab... das kann Ted machen... nein, ich bin nicht krank... Ja, ja, bis morgen."

"Ich habe wirklich schon gegessen, Brian", sagte Justin als ihm die Tür zur Vette geöffnet wurde.

"Habe ich mir gedacht. Sonst wäre Debbie hinter dir her. Dachte du willst reden." Er drängte ihn fast schon in den Sitz, schlug die Tür zu und setze sich dann auf die Fahrerseite.

"Okay, wer bist du und was hast du mit Brian gemacht?" Fragte Justin, als Brian den Wagen startete.

"Lass den Scheiß. Also, ohne Ausreden, wieso bist du wieder hier?" Seine Hände im Schoß verschränkt sah er auf sie hinunter, den bohrenden Blick immer kurz auf sich spürend.

"Ich sagte doch New York ist nicht Pittsburgh und ich bin nicht du, der alles hinter sich lassen kann."

"Das ist dir ein Jahr ganz gut gelungen." Justin war nicht taub und hörte den verletzten Klang, aber den Schuh würde er sich nicht allein anziehen.

"Du hättest dich auch melden können und gut gelungen ist es mir ganz sicher nicht, denn sonst wäre ich vorgestern nicht im Krankenhaus aufgewacht." Der Wagen ruckte kurz, als hätte Brian eine hastige Bewegung gemacht.

"Wieso Krankenhaus?"

"Nach Aussage des Arztes habe ich meinen Körper schwer misshandelt. Zu viel Stress, zu wenig zu essen und noch weniger Schlaf. Meine Agentin hat meine Mutter angerufen und sie hat mich nach Hause beordert. Soweit die kurze Fassung"

"Du bist nicht freiwillig hier?"

"Ich...", er überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: "Eigentlich schon. Ich habe New York gehasst. Ich war erfolgreich mit Werken die ich verabscheut habe. Die Kritiker haben den Mut zur Dunkelheit und den Ausdruck tiefster Depression gelobt. Für etwas ein Lob erteilt, was ich gefühlt habe."

"Du hast L. A. geliebt", stellte Brian nur fest. Nicht darauf eingehend wie Justin es dort ging und aus irgendeinem Grund war er darüber erleichtert.

"Ja, aber ich wusste, dass ich von dort zurückkehren würde. Ich wusste, was hier auf mich wartet und dass ich dich wieder sehen würde."

"Nur weil du in New York warst, was viel dichter an Pitts liegt als Hollywood, heißt es nicht, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen."

"Aber wir haben nicht gesprochen seit...' Justin fühlte sich kurz vorm Zusammenbruch und atmete tief durch. Er würde nicht weinen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, und auch wenn er derzeit nicht gerade der Stärkste war, so war er doch kein kleines Mädchen.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie außerhalb der Stadt waren und die Strecke weckte Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die ein gutes Jahr alt waren.

"Ich dachte, du hast es verkauft?" Fragte er. Die Antwort darauf aber überraschte ihn mehr als alles andere und er dachte, dass er träumen wurde. Zur Sicherheit bat er ihn das zu wiederholen.

"Ich sagte, dass es uns gehört und ich es ohne dein Einverständnis sicher nicht verkaufen werde." "Aber du hast es allein bezahlt."

"Ich habe es für uns gekauft. Willst du, dass ich es verkaufe?" Justin musste nicht überlegen für eine Antwort und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Fahrt wurde ruhig fortgesetzt und wie beim ersten Mal sah Justin beeindruckt auf das riesige Haus oder eher die beeindruckende Villa. Sie betraten die Eingangshalle und Justin folgte Brian bis zu einem spärlich eingerichteten Salon. Lediglich ein Sofa und ein Couchtisch waren die einzigen Möbelstücke, Beide bedeckt mit weißen Lacken.

"Du hast nichts verändert hier."

"Wofür? Hier wohnt keiner." Justin strich über die Überzüge und nahm das vom Sofa. Darunter kam ein edles Stück zum Vorschein in einem herrlichen Cremeton. Darauf ließ er sich nieder.

"Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Fragte Justin nach einer Weile. Brian hatte es ihm inzwischen nachgetan und sich zu ihm gesetzt. Mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand.

"Beschäftigt." Es klang mehr wie eine Frage als Antwort. "Du?"

"Ich dachte, du wärst beschäftigt." Er schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Was hast du nun vor?"

"Keine Ahnung. Nach meiner Mutter soll ich bleiben, bis es mir besser geht, aber ehrlich gesagt, bin ich in Ordnung. Nur stopfen mich alle wie eine Weihnachtsgans."

"Und dann?" Justin hatte Brian noch nie so bohrend erlebt, als würde seine Antwort von so viel abhängen.

"Will ich zurück nach New York." Die Schultern des Älteren straften sich dabei und Justin sprach schnell weiter. "Meine restlichen Sachen packen, mein Studio kündigen und ich muss mit Maria besprechen, wie es weitergeht. Ich will in Pitts bleiben. Scheiß auf die Leute von ArtForum, die sagen, dass man hier nichts werden kann. Na und, dann werde ich nach meinem Tod berühmt, wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht nehme ich auch einen Job in Pittsburghs bester Werbeagentur an, wobei ich gehört habe, der Chef sei ein ziemlicher Drache." Zusehends wurde Brian lockerer und kam ihm sogar immer näher.

"Das heißt, Sunshine kommt nach Hause?"

"Definiere Zuhause. Ich hatte nicht vor, wieder bei meiner Mutter einzuziehen."

"Emmett ist bei Debbie ausgezogen", bot Brian verschmitzt an.

"Debbie und Carl im Schlafzimmer zuhören? Eww."

"Ben und Michael."

"Und noch ein 'Eww'."

"Eine eigene Wohnung?"

"Ich bin etwas in Bedrängnis. Brauche möglichst schnell eine Wohnung."

"Ich hätte da was. Aber du müsstest das Zuhause auch teilen." Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander und die blauen Augen landeten auf Brians einladende Lippen.

"Ja? Wo?" Justin Herz schlug immer schneller.

„Ein kleines Landhaus. Ich hörte der Besitzer wäre ein Drache." Ein leichtes Zucken in Brians Mundwinkeln brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

„Ich mag Drachen", sagte er und seine Stimme wirkte heiser. Mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete er die Lippen.

„Dann gibt es wohl nur noch eine Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?" Nur noch Millimeter trennten sie von einem Kuss.

„Nimm mindestens fünf Kilo zu." Bevor Justin sich entscheiden konnte, ob er lachen oder empört sein sollte, verschmolzen ihre Lippen zusammen. Seufzend vergrub er endlich seine Finger in das dunkle Haar und zog den Älteren dich an sich. Davon fest überzeugt ihn nie wieder los zu lassen.

**The End **


End file.
